Fear
by Mizuirona
Summary: Fujioka Haruhi is afraid of few things." Haruhi ponders on her fears and the future. Slight spoilers. No pairings.


Fujioka Haruhi was afraid of few things

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters.

And there might be a few spoilers. Depends on what you count as "spoiler".

Slightly deep, but I tried to keep it light(er).

Fujioka Haruhi was afraid of few things.

She wasn't afraid of insects. She didn't cower at, ahem, sharp shiny things. She was unbothered by ghosts and rumors of ghosts.

The dark didn't scare her. She was used to tiny spaces, and didn't really get why Hani-senpai had wailed so loudly when he was the one who had asked her to get into Kyouya-senpai's truck in the first place.

Yes, at times it would seem that Fujioka Haruhi was scared of nothing at all.

But that statement would be wrong. True, she showed no fear to things a normal girl should, but then Fujioka Haruhi wasn't a normal girl. For a normal girl couldn't have managed to get into Ouran High School, get mistaken for a boy, join the Host Club, and enjoy herself at the same time.

And she _was_ afraid, but it was just that she didn't like showing it to other people. She was afraid of Thunder. She was worried and scared (though not much) for her dad – he could be rather dense at times. Sometimes she carefully chose cheaper stuff, because she was, also, afraid for hers and her dad's considerably poor life.

She was afraid for herself and the host club too.

Oh, she had done the math. She _could_ do the math – she wasn't the scholarship student for nothing. The senpai-tachi would leave the school next year: this was their last year in high school. And what would she do then, with only Hikaru and Kaoru left? Would the senpai-tachi come back? Would the host club continue like normal? Would she able to pay off the debt before they left? Would she still have to pay it, if she didn't pay it off? Would Kyouya-senpai charge interest? (The rent had increased, after all.)

She had so many questions. But she squashed them firmly and shoved them into the far back of her mind. They managed to creep out sometimes, though.

And she wondered: Would they still be the same after graduation?

She had a sudden vision of Hani-senpai on Mori-senpai's shoulders, still eating cake, wide happy face surrounded by honey blossoms. Mori-senpai, face still expressionless, deep voice warning, _Mitsukuni, you'll get another toothache._ Tamaki-senpai would still be having an odd look on his face, somewhat between happiness, protectiveness and some other emotion she couldn't quite place, though she had seen it on her father's face once when Kaa-san hadn't gone to heaven, when he was staring at Kaa-san in a dreamy way while she wasn't looking.

Kyouya-senpai would still have his infernal notebook and flashing spectacles (why girls designated him as their host would forever be beyond her) – the man was never without a book in hand, and honestly, seeing him without one would be, well, off.

Hikaru and Kaoru, well, still the same mischevious faces, almost identical but not really. She could tell the difference.

All of them would be taller, she knew. Maybe even Hani-senpai would grow. Boys are just like that.

And she knew, just knew, that they would be the same. Maybe they would have girlfriends. Maybe she would have a boyfriend, though she doubted it. (Highly doubted it, in fact.) Maybe they would drift apart, a little. But they would be the same Host Club, in the innermost depths of their hearts, and they would always be friends in the same way that a dog you feed never forgets who you are. Not that she was comparing them to dogs. (But if you really wanted to, Tamaki-senpai would be a spoiled puppy.)

Hmmm. Now that _that_ was sorted out, she needed to cook the dishes. Her father would be late that night.

Oh, and did she mention she was rather afraid of the Host Club turning up at her house without warning? No? Well. Now you know.

(And just so you know, it happened. Once. They don't dare to do it again, though. Or rather, Tamaki-senpai doesn't.)

**Author's note:** Thanks to all those who reviewed my first fic, Fed Up. (It's a PoT one.) I, uh, wasn't exactly sure how you send emails back or something to say thanks, so here you are. (: Not very personal, I'm sure, but please don't take offense.

Anyways, reviews, as usual, would be greatly appreciated. Even if it's just to say "Nice!" or "EW!". Yup. (:

P.S. – Some references are taken from episodes – the ones on the beach. It's Episode 8, I think, I haven't watched them in a long time. Sorry if there's spoilers.


End file.
